


Day 207 - Black and white

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [207]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasms, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John is pretty sure that he is in hell.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 207 - Black and white

John is pretty sure that he is in hell. Not that he would deserve it. Still.

It’s January the third and he is standing up to his thighs in the freezing water of a lake somewhere in Wales. He is wearing a chest wader, so at least his clothes stay dry, but his fingers and toes are so cold he can’t feel them anymore.

They have been wading the water for hours now, searching for a murder weapon John is pretty sure they’ll never find. 

He hates Wales.

***

John is pretty sure he is in heaven. He would totally deserve that.

It’s still January the third and he is lying in a comfortable bed in an inn next to the lake. There is a fire burning and his fingers and toes are still tingling from the amazing orgasm he just had after Sherlock decided to reward him for this day’s ordeal with a spectacular fuck in front of the fire place.

Maybe Wales isn’t so bad after all.

***

John knows that he is defining his life in extremes. But to be honest, there is not much else you can do when you share yours with Sherlock Holmes.

The one and only Sherlock Holmes, who just now is completely naked, prancing through the room, praising himself and occasionally nibbling on a biscuit.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt - courtesy of Verity Burns - was 'earth'.
> 
> Originally I had Sherlock nibble on a baiser. But my dictionary told me you guys call it meringue. *pfff*  
> Oh and look, another orgasm. Sorry to the guys in the parallel universe. ;)


End file.
